Intertwined
by MaryAllison
Summary: The intertwining of Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, and Sybill Trelawney might have begun before anyone even thought of them. What happens when an old witch meddles with Ignotus Peverell's life?


_The intertwining of Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, and Sybill Trelawney might have begun before anyone even thought of them._

**I know my writing skills are amazing (HAHA, yeah, right) but I'm not Jo Rowling, I don't own the three brothers, or anyone else you might recognize from the Harry Potter world. I do give thanks to the Harry Potter wiki which helps me with getting my facts right.**

* * *

Ignotus Peverell sat eating breakfast and watching his eldest brother, Antioch, as he dueled his second combatant of the day. Ignotus's mind wondered to the second-eldest.

Cadmus was upstairs in the room they had acquired at the inn. After meeting Death the night before, Ignotus knew his brother had been anxious to bring his late fiancé back from the dead. But the former had great worries for both his brothers. He did not trust Death, and yet he knew neither of the other two could be swayed against the use of their powerful gifts.

When Antioch had finished off the other man, he and Ignotus went back inside and headed up the stairs towards their large room, deciding Cadmus had had sufficient time.

After charming the door open and seeing the woman, they simply stood there, stunned. When Cadmus turned around to face them, his face tear stained. Ignotus opened his mouth to say something... But what? He quickly shut his mouth and waited for Cadmus to speak.

"She doesn't want to be here," Cadmus stated simply, "She would rather go back to where she came from."

Ignotus knew this to be true. He could see it in her eyes. Eyes that were seemingly hid behind a veil. "'It is'," Antioch spoke softly, "'appointed for man to die once. After that comes judgment.' People just can't be brought back after that."

"_But she wasn't supposed to die!_ We were supposed to get _married!_ And have a _family!_ And our kids would be powerful, and their names were to be marked in history books!" Cadmus screeched.

"What are you yelling at me for? It's not my fault that even Death can't bring people back!" Antioch retorted in just the same tone.

"But maybe he can!" Cadmus was now speaking with revolution in his voice, pacing up and down the room with glee on his face. "What if we got all our gifts together. Yes, then we would could bring her back completely! Antioch, bring me your wand," he requested rather demandingly.

"No! You will run off with it-" But Cadmus was already attempting to take it out of his brother's cloak.

Ignotus knew where this was headed and quickly concealed himself with his own Cloak of Invisibility. Upon his disappearance, the two brothers stopped wrestling on the floor and began arguing. "It's all your fault he's gone!" "If you would have just let me borrow it!" "If you wouldn't've tried stealing my wand!"

Ignotus stole himself from the inn and quickly hurried down the hill towards the small valley that sat bellow it. He followed the small river until he came upon a stream connected to it and headed in that direction. The stream led him into a wood, but he continued nevertheless. Finally, he hit a dead end where the stream went under the roots of two large trees surrounded by many more trees that were impossible to pass through. He searched for a way through, but was disappointed until he found a large rock with a hole big enough for a large man to fit through. The hole turned into a short tunnel, and the tunnel turned into a small cave.

Lighting his wand, he found that the cave was only about ten feet in diameter and had the same height. Seeing a similar tunnle to the one he'd just passed through, he scrambled across the wet stone beneath him and out the other end. The sight before him amazed him and put thoughts of his brothers to the far reaches of his mind.

Ignotus had come out into a large meadow. It literally sparkled with sunlight, and probably magic as well. He could see the stream he had followed nearby and could tell by the trees that lined the meadow, that he had found the only way in other than by flying, and he guessed there was magic which prevented that too.

Only after making all these observations did he notice a small hut in the dead center with a witch sitting on a small chair in front of a bubbling cauldron. She had the hood of her cloak up which prevented Ignotus from seeing her face, but he knew she was looking at him.

No sooner did he take notice of her did she let out a sharp cackling laugh. He suddenly realized that his cloak was lying on the ground. Before he could pick it up, she raised a finger and motioned for him to come to her. Fearing he had no choice, he cautiously walked over and sat in the chair she had conjured for him.

"Why is it you look so troubled my dear?" She asked in a haunting voice.

"W-well I, uh," He suddenly remembered what had brought him here in the first place.

"Oh, I see," Was her reply. But what had she seen? Surely if she had seen his thoughts, he would have known. "Yes, many are often baffled by what I can see. I taught my great-niece, Cassandra, everything she knows. Now she is a celebrated seer and I am stuck in this god-forsaken place." She did not raise her voice.

"E-excuse me, b-but is it C-Cassandra T-Trelawney that y-you speak o-of?" He struggled to get the words out.

"Yes, of course," She spoke with a detached voice. She then let down her hood revealing a shriveled-looking woman with at least four moles on her nose alone. She was not paying any attention to the gaping man next to her but was now leaning over her cauldron muttering inaudible words, but they were becoming louder all the while until he could hear "… When he does not succeed, death shall not heed!"

He attempted to stand but she quickly put out an impossibly strong arm to stop him. Before he could even reach for his wand, she had him knocked out and the last thing he remembered was feeling hot liquid seep down his throat.

* * *

A/N not the best first chapter, but i promise, the story is leading up to a connection between the lineage of Ignotus and the last decendant to Salazar Slytherine.

Please review so I won't waist my time on a story no one even wants to read... :)


End file.
